Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to product structures and more specifically to dynamic creation of product structure.
Currently, when product managers or other responsible parties are creating an item that has children (such as a car that is composed of an engine, drive train, transmission, etc.) the end user is required to define each level of the structure one at a time. For instance, a user may first define top level assemblies. The user then may add items at these levels that may up the top level assemblies. The user then may define the next levels, and add items to those levels, and so forth.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to the creation of product structures, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks related to product definition, some of which may be discussed herein.